1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball pitching machine and, more particularly, to a rugby or soccer ball pitching machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ball pitching machines which are designed for users who want to practice their skills of passing or catching rugby balls have been available in the market. A conventional rugby ball pitching machine includes two independent rotary wheels between which a rugby ball is held. When the rotary wheels are driven by a motor, the rugby ball held between the rotary wheels will be thrown by frictional force created by the contact of the rugby ball and the rotary wheels. However, the conventional rugby ball pitching machine with its rotary wheels exposed usually makes a user, who mistakenly touches the rotational rotary wheels, is prone to an incident. Moreover, the conventional rugby ball pitching machine is not freely adjusted to various elevation angles and directions for pitching. Further, the conventional rugby ball pitching machine is inapplicable to different-sized rugby balls.